Selingkuh?
by charxsora
Summary: "Maaf malam ini aku lembur" Kurootsuki fanfiction Warning! Bl, OOC Oneshoot


**Selingkuh?**

 **KurooTsuki Fanfiction**

 **Haikyuu!!Haruichi Furudate**

 **Warning! Bl, OOC**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Rate T**

 _"Maaf malem ini aku lembur"_

"Lembur di malem minggu? Nggak biasanya"

 _"Maaf, jatah malem ini diganti besok ya Kei, tidurlah duluan, tidak usah menungguku"_

"Baiklah, aku tutup telponnya, dadah"

 _"Daah"_

Tsukishima Kei yang sekarang menjadi Kuroo Kei (24), seorang istri dari lelaki bernama Kuroo Tetsurou (26) mendapat kabar bahwa suaminya malam ini kerja lembur.

Meskipun kantornya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya; beberapa kilometer, namun karena belum terbiasa, Kei selalu rindu pada sang suami; rindu suara beratnya, rindu wanginya, rindu tangan besar dan hangatnya, rindu ciuman lembutnya, semua, ia rindu semua tentang suaminya.

Meskipun disuruh tidur duluan, ia tak akan melakukannya, ia akan menunggu suaminya pulang. Kei bosan, tak tahu harus apa, suami lembur, sendirian dirumah, pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai. Oh ya, ia baru ingat, ia belum menonton episode terbaru anime kesukaannya; Boku no Pico, eh salah, maksudnya Boku no Hero Academia.

 **11:17 PM**

Menonton satu episode terasa pendek, lalu ia menonton ulang film kesukaannya; Jurassic Park, berapapun ia menonton itu tetapi ia tak pernah bosan, sejauh ini ia sudah menonton Jurassic Park sebanyak 6 kali. Karena kecintaannya terhadap dinosaurus, ia membeli banyak action figure dinosaurus. /oke dia kaya/

Namun ditengah-tengah menonton film, ia mulai mengantuk, namun ia menahan rasa kantuknya demi menunggu sang suami pulang. Ia gagal, gagal melawan rasa kantuknya, dan tertidur di sofa dengan film yang masih terputar.

Belasan menit setelah Kei tertidur, sang suami pulang, jengger ayamnya telah kembali ke kandangnya.

"Aku pulang" sahutnya.

Tetsurou melihat TV yang menyala sedang memutarkan film kesukaan sang istri, lalu ia berjalan kearah sofa, mendapati sang istri sedang tertidur pulas. Melihatnya membuat Tetsurou tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Lalu ia menggendong istrinya bak sang putri menuju kamar, meskipun Tetsurou sudah lelah, ia akan melakukan apapun demi istrinya /sungguh suami idaman/ lalu ia mematikan TV.

Tetsurou yang lelah langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, tertidur tanpa berganti baju, masih memakai baju kantor.

 **7.15 AM**

Piip piip piip

Terdengar bunyi alarm, Kei lansung bangun dan mematikan alarm tersebut, lalu ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati suaminya masih tertidur dengan menggunakan baju kantor. Kei yang melihatnya gemas langsung mengecup bibir sang suami dengan lembut.

Kei keluar kamar dengan sempoyongan karena baru bangun tidur, ia berjalan menuju washtafel untuk mencuci muka.

Seperti rutinitas biasanya, mandi, lalu menyapu rumah, memasak sarapan untuknya dan suaminya.

Saat Kei memasak, Tetsurou keluar dari kamar dengan sempoyongan.

"Pagi" sapa Tetsurou.

"Pagi" balas Kei.

Kei yang sedang memasak dengan mengenakan apron terlihat manis dan menggoda, Tetsurou bergairah melihat pemandangan didepannya ini begitu indah, ia menggodanya, memeluknya dari belakang dan berpura-pura masih mengantuk.

"Hei!" Kei kaget saat dipeluk Tetsurou dari belakang.

"Aku menyukai baumu" goda Tetsurou sambil mengadahkan kepalanya di pundak Kei.

"Mandilah, kau belum mandi dari kemarin, aku bisa tertular rabies dari mencium baumu" balas Kei dengan muka ngajak ribut.

"Jahat ih" :(

Tetsurou mengecup lembut pipi sang istri, lalu turun untuk mengecup dan menggigit leher agar terdapat bekas merah di leher Kei, untuk menandakan Kei milik Tetsurou.

"Ah!" Kaget dan geli saat Tetsurou melumat lehernya.

"Aku lagi masak bego! Kalo gosong gim-mhh" Kei menoleh sambil membentak suaminya, dan dibalas dengan ciuman, ciuman mereka memanas saat Tetsurou mengajak Kei beradu lidah. Melepaskan ciuman dengan adanya saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir. Kei ingin marah namun ia juga menikmatinya.

"Aku mau mandi, ikut?" tanya Tetsurou tepat di telinga Kei.

"Kaga liat ini lagi masak? Udah gih sana mandi, yang bersih yha" balas Kei dengan muka ngajak ribut. (2)

"Iya iya" :(

Setelah Tetsurou selesai mandi, mereka sarapan berdua, meskipun hanya sarapan omurice, Tetsurou tidak pernah menuntut istrinya untuk memasak masakan mewah.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Kei dan Tetsurou berbarengan.

Berapa kalipun Tetsurou memakan omurice buatan istrinya, rasanya selalu enak. Setelah selesai sarapan, Kei masih harus mencuci baju.

"Kei" panggil Tetsurou.

"Haa?"

"Ayo kita lakukan itu"

"Tidak bisa, aku masih harus mencuci baju"

"Hee? Tunda saja dulu"

"Tidak bisa, aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya setelah kita melakukan itu"

"Yasudah kutunggu" :(

Kei mencuci semua baju kotor di keranjang cucian. Saat akan memindahkan kemeja kantor sang suami, ia melihat ada bekas lipstick di kerah kemeja tersebut, Kei kebingungan, memikirkan berbagai macam hal dan kemungkinan yang terjadi tadi malam. Kei mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Mungkin saja teman kantornya berbuat iseng.

Mungkin saja ia tak sengaja menabrak wanita yang sedang memakai lipstick, eh tapi mana mungkin ada wanita yang memakai lipstick sambil berjalan-jalan di kantor.

Tetapi ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa pikirannya terpenuhi hal buruk.

 _Bagaimana jika dia semalam dia berbohong._

 _Bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya tidak lembur._

 _Bagaimana jika dia bermain belakang._

 _Bagaimana jika dia selingkuh._

Sejuta kemungkinan memenuhi pikiran Kei. Pikirannya kacau hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Mungkin aku harus menanyakan ini kepadanya" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kei melanjutkan acara mencucinya dengan banyak pikiran.

"Tetsurou"

"Ha? Kau sudah selesai mencuci?"

"Iya, a-anu..."

"Anu apa?"

"Tidak jadi, aku lupa mau bilang apa"

"Yasudah, ayo kita lakukan itu"

"Umm... Nanti saja, aku lelah"

"Hee? Yasudah kalau begitu, kutunggu sampai kau siap"

Kei mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, ia takut, takut dengan jawaban yang diberikan suaminya, takut jika hal-hal buruk yang ia pikiran terjadi. Kei merebahkan diri di kasur sembari menenangkan diri.

"Kei" panggil sang suami.

"Ha?"

"Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya kau begini"

"Aku tak apa"

"Lagi banyak pikiran? Bagilah masalahmu denganku"

"Anu..."

"Ya?"

"K-kau... Tidak selingkuh kan?" tanya Kei dengan raut wajah memerah menahan tangis.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Lalu lipstick siapa yang ada di kerah kemejamu"

"Hee?? Lipstick? Hm.. Biar ku ingat- Ah! Lipstick itu hukuman dari Oikawa, teman kantorku"

"Hukuman apa?"

"Umm.. Setelah selesai lembur, teman-teman kantorku mengajak bermain kartu, aku kalah dan diberi hukuman itu"

"Bego"

"Iyadeh maafin aku yha" :(

"Oikampret sialan gw begal lu besok" #curahanhatitetsurou2k17

"Iyadeh aku maafin, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apaan?"

"Lakukanlah lebih lembut" pinta Kei dengan muka memerah malu.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Bego, kaga jadi deh"

"Iya iya aku tau kok, sekarang?"

"Ya"

 **Fin.**

From : Kucing Dekil.

Oikampret sialan gw begal lu besok! Gw sumpahin lu jomblo seumur hidup. /mati lu sialan/

"Apa apaan ini, gw sumpahin lu dakian seumur hidup" -oikampret

•••

Hallu. Ini pertamakalinya aku bikin ff yaoi ;_ ; dan cerita ini pernah ku publish di wattpad jadi kalo punya akun wattpad monggo dibaca, judulnya sama :))


End file.
